Powerlust IV: Patterns Out of Chaos
by Dark Jedi Princess
Summary: Now that the Star Forge has been destroyed, Daniel and everyone else are hoping for a nice, long break. Unfortunately there is one enemy they've forgotten about… Crossover, Stargate and Star Wars. No Slash. 22 Feb 2007: Chapter 2
1. Break Time

**Disclaimer:** _Star Wars_ is © 1977 – 2005 to George Lucas. _Stargate_ & _Stargate SG-1_ are © 1994 – 2005 Roland Emmerich, Brad Wright, and Jonathan Glassner. I own nothing but this plot idea, Toryn Dana, Kar'auc, and Oriah Dantra.

**Author's Note:** I haven't got so much to say for this one, except for, welcome to the latter half of the saga. I must insist that you read the first three parts before reading this.

In this trilogy, the conflicts start to become more personal to the characters, and maybe a few more KotOR characters will be introduced. I hope you enjoy this, and remember: No flames, but critique/constructive criticism, as long as it is said nicely, is welcome.

Enjoy part 4.  
**:Dark Jedi Princess: **

**Title: **"Powerlust IV: Patterns Out of Chaos"  
**Author:** Dark Jedi Princess  
**Category: **Stargate SG-1/Star Wars/Crossovers  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Reasons:** Violence and some language  
**Genre:** Science Fiction/Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Epic(?)  
**Total Chapters:** 6  
**Summary:** Now that the Star Forge has been destroyed, Daniel and everyone else are hoping for a nice, long break. Unfortunately there is one enemy they've forgotten about…

**QUOTE TYPES: **

"Normal"  
"_Foreign or Alien Language_"  
_Thoughts_  
Stressed Words  
**Written Text **

**_Powerlust IV: Patterns Out of Chaos  
_****_Chapter 1 – Break Time _**

Much had changed at the SGC in the past few months. Anticipating more travel between Luke's galaxy and their own, Hammond had extra power generators installed at the base to allow the Stargate to draw the power it needed without shutting down the base's electricity, which it seemed to do every time it dialled an eight-chevron address. They were now sending teams to various planets in Luke's galaxy to explore it, and Daniel… Well, Daniel was taking a nice, long break after his experience with the Star Forge and Anubis.

Or, he was supposed to be.

The claxon alarms went off as the Stargate activated off-schedule. Daniel raised his eyebrows, sighed, and hurried to the observation room.

"Who is it?" He asked Hammond as he entered.

"It's SG-13, sir, they're back from Telos," The technician said.

The Iris slid open to allow SG-13 through, but no-one emerged. Daniel raised his eyebrows again. Still, no-one arrived. The Stargate shut down. Hammond and Daniel looked at each other.

"What was THAT about?" They both wondered.

----------

Daniel wasn't the only one who was supposed to be on break.

On the planet Malastare, Revan, Anakin, and Malak sat in a cove housing one of the Stargates, a swoop bike and podracer with them. Revan was busy at work on the swoop, while Anakin was working on the podracer. They had been on Malaster for a month, preparing for a big joint swoop-pod race that would be occurring that very day. Revan was not dressed in her usual black-and-red armour, but was instead wearing tight black pants, knee-high boots, and a white tank top, a jacket tied around her waist. Her hair was tied back to keep it out of her eyes.

"Revan, are you sure you want to do this?" Malak asked. He was sitting against one wall of the cave, still in his Naedenese armour.

"Positive, Malak. I won the big season opener on Taris, after all."

"That was 4,000 years ago," Malak noted.

"Well aware. That's why I'm gonna take my swoop out for a practice run."

It should be noted that the swoop Revan was working on wasn't ACTUALLY hers. Rather, she had found it in a corner of the hangar at the Jedi Academy and had brought it with her to Malastare. Anakin had built his podracer from scratch, being the rather gifted mechanic that he was.

Revan finished fixing up her swoop, climbed on, and turned it on, taking it out for a practice run before she noticed that it was time for the swoop bike half of the joint race.

"We'd better get going," Revan said. "Come on." She rode the swoop out to the track. Anakin put his podracer in the garage and went to the stands with Malak to watch the race.

Revan was racing under a pseudonym: Iraea Dral, the name she had taken when she returned to the Light Side. Of course, Revan had refused to give away all the details. She wanted everyone who wanted to hear her story present when she told it, and it was only the three of them at the moment. Malak, of course, likely knew all or most of the tale; he had been her apprentice and friend during her first life.

Revan took in a deep breath and calmed her racing heart as she climbed on the swoop bike on the track. Her fellow racers were all around her. She didn't pay attention to the announcer's words, but the moment she got the cue to go, she revved the swoop and took off at high speed, breaking through the rest of the ranks. When someone would overtake her, she would simply speed up and swerve around them, hitting every acceleration pad and avoiding every obstacle she could.

She was in second place by the end of the first of three laps. By the middle of the second she had pulled ahead to first. Anakin and Malak watched the race raptly, only turning away for seconds at a time to glance at the leader-board.

It was the final lap, and Revan had just rounded the last bend before the finish line. She shot over it, pulling her swoop around and stopping just afterwards. Anakin cheered loudly. Malak smiled but remained otherwise calm. Revan ran to hug both of them, and wished Anakin good luck before joining Malak in the stands.

Anakin was also racing under a pseudonym, "Hayden". (A/N: -wink-) His race went similarly well. After all was done, the three friends went for drinks in the local cantina.

"You only drink water?" Anakin asked as Revan peeled off her racing gloves and thrust them into her pocket after ordering, chuckling a little. "No alcohol whatsoever?"

Revan chuckled and leaned over towards Anakin. "Somehow it doesn't seem… appropriate… for a Jedi to drink alcohol." Anakin's heart skipped a beat, and Revan pulled back, smirking. Her smirk quickly faded as a nagging feeling made itself known to the base of her skull, as if there was someone about to attack them.

At that moment, Malak caught a punch from a Twi'lek thug that had snuck up behind them. The Twi'lek was joined by a Rodian and several other aliens, and none of them looked happy at all. Revan rolled her eyes and twisted around in her seat.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" She asked, semi-politely.

"_You can tell us how a couple of rookies like yourselves managed to win a race against dozens of professionals_," the Twi'lek responded, angrily.

"Rookies?" Anakin mouthed.

"Rookies?" Revan repeated. "I think we're insulted, aren't we, 'Hayden'?"

"Damn straight," Anakin agreed. "We're not rookies. We've been racing for years."

"_Then how come we've never heard of you?_"

"Maybe you don't pay attention very well," Anakin said, standing and rising to his full height. One of the Twi'lek's lekku twitched, as though he was somewhat frightened, but he stood his ground.

"_We lost twenty thousand credits thanks to you two_," the Twi'lek continued, as though Anakin had never answered him. "_Now, I think you should pay it back to us._"

"Hey, it was your own damn fault for betting on the races," Revan retaliated. "Neither of us cheated. We won fair and square. You lost your bet, but it's not our fault." She paused, then subtly waved her hand. "You will forget about the money and leave us alone."

"_We will forget about the money and leave you alone,_" the Rodian said, and prepared to leave.

_"No, we won't!_" The Twi'lek stopped the Rodian from leaving. "_You! That was a Jedi trick! You're Jedi, aren't you!_"

Revan sighed and glanced at Anakin. "It was worth a shot." Then she stood and pulled a double-bladed lightsaber from her bag and ignited it, cutting down one of the thugs in a flash. "Still want us to pay you back, or are you going to leave us alone now?"

"Hey!" The bartender shouted. "No weapons allowed! Take it outside if you must!"

"Gladly," Revan responded, before shoving the thugs outside the Cantina with a blast of the Force. The three friends followed, and Anakin and Malak ignited their own lightsabers. Anakin wielded two lightsabers, one blue and one red; Malak used an orange longsaber.

The Twi'lek scrambled to his feet and pulled out a blaster, aiming at Revan and firing. Revan twirled her saber, deftly blocking each shot. She then spun around and cut down the remaining thugs, except for the Twi'lek, who backed against the nearest wall.

"Forget about the money," Revan said. "It's not that important. Leave now, and we won't pursue you."

The Twi'lek nodded frantically and scampered away. Revan, Anakin, and Malak switched off their lightsabers and tucked them away.

"It's probably not a good idea to stick around," Anakin said. "Let's head back to their… uh, Gatecave?"

Revan laughed. "Nice one. Agreed, let's go."

Upon arriving back at the cave, Revan found a small notepad lying just infront of the Stargate. Arching an eyebrow, she picked it up and flipped through it.

"It's Daniel's," she said, after a moment. "He wants us back at Yavin 4. Says he has something he needs help with."

Anakin and Malak glanced at each other. "Okay, back to Yavin 4 it is."

----------

Daniel was waiting for them in Yavin 4's 'Gate room. He looked tired, and had several recent wounds on his face and arms.

"What happened?" Revan asked as she observed this.

"The SGC has been attacked," Daniel said, sadly.


	2. Investigations

_**Powerlust IV: Patterns Out of Chaos  
**__**Chapter 2 – Investigations**_

"…Attacked?" Revan said, hoarsely. "By who?"

"Dark Jedi. Mercenaries. Probably bounty hunters. I have no idea how they got in. I think it was when one of our missions returned. I'd have to narrow down which one—but, I'm going to be a bit busy…"

"Doing what?"

"Helping everyone recover. A number of our teams were killed during the attack—they're powerless against Dark Jedi! There was nothing they could do!—but the rest are injured and I need to help them heal. Dr. Frasier was injured during the attack as well, so…" He trailed off.

"Anything I can do to help?" Revan asked, sympathy filling her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I need to get to the bottom of this, but I can't do it from the SGC. Can I ask you to investigate the attack for us?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Where do you want me to start?"

"Uh… Our most recent missions have been to Korriban, Telos, and several other planets in the vicinity. If you could check on those planets for any imprint of the Dark Jedi or anything that would suggest they had been there."

"Can do. Uh… you're not still hearing that VOICE, are you Daniel?" Revan asked.

"No, it stopped a couple of weeks ago, I've no idea why," Daniel said, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, I'd better be going now," Daniel said. "They need me back at the SGC."

Revan nodded, not sure what to say. She left the 'Gate room with Anakin and Malak, rubbing at a grease stain on her arm. "Ick. I need to clean up. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

"_The call of Korriban is strong, but it is the call of the dead…_"

Revan frowned, scanning the Valley of the Dark Lords for any potential threats. The planet was deserted; she recalled those words she had once heard a former Master speak, and thought, _The call of the dead indeed… Looks like no-one's been here since the Disciples of Ragnos…_

Revan closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, probing the area for an imprint of the Dark Jedi. Anakin followed suit, along with Malak.

"Well… I've got an imprint from the Disciples of Ragnos…" Revan muttered. "But nothing from these Dark Jedi."

"The Disciples of Ragnos have disbanded," Anakin said, "I doubt they were the ones who attacked the SGC."

"Then there's nothing here," Revan sighed, opening her eyes. "Let's go…"

As they turned around and headed back towards the Stargate, Revan could've sworn she sensed someone following them.

* * *

Dry heat is very different from humid heat.

Korriban's heat is very dry. It's a barren planet; it is full of sand and rocks and there is little moisture. Revan didn't like dry heat. It dried out her hair and made it tangle more easily. Yavin 4's heat, however, is humid, and Revan preferred that. Not just because of her hair, but because it was easier to rehydrate herself.

She took a deep gulp of the moist, cool air in the Temple 'Gate Room as she stepped through the Stargate on Yavin 4, breathing a sigh of relief. She took her hair out of its ponytail and shook it loose as Anakin and Malak emerged from the Stargate behind her. Her skin itched beneath the sleeves of her robes, and she resisted the urge to remove her armbraces and scratch at it.

Luke was waiting for them, his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall. However, a second man was waiting with Luke. His face was angular, and he had thin lips and straight, shoulder-length black hair. Revan examined him for a moment, then said, uncertainly, "Ajunta? Ajunta Pall?"

The man smiled at her and nodded. "I have not forgotten you, lady Revan. You saved me."

Revan grinned and hugged Ajunta. "We haven't spoken in ages. How have you been?"

"As well as can be expected," Ajunta answered.

"How did your master react to you returning to the Light?" Revan asked softly.

A thoughtful look crossed Ajunta's face. "He was surprised. And pleased."

"That's good. Any reason you've decided to show up?"

"I overheard you talking about what happened, and I'd like to help," Ajunta said.

Revan grinned. "I welcome your help then," she said. She turned to Luke. "Has Daniel got a definite answer on the planet those Dark Jedi attacked from yet?"

"He hasn't been in contact," Luke said, sadly. "He's been busy. I only wish there was something I could do to help out there, but Daniel insisted that he could handle it."

Revan nodded. "I'll be in my room if you need me. Showering." She paused and muttered, "Damned heat…" as she wandered up to her room.

* * *

About an hour and half later, after Revan had showered, Ajunta came and found her in her room, tinkering with her lightsaber.

"Revan," he began, quietly.

"Hmm? What's up?" She responded, not looking up from her work.

"You took my swords from my tomb… what did you do with them?"

Revan sighed. "I gave the vibrosword to Shardaan. He didn't even bother to check if it was actually yours… got himself killed for it. The real sword I gave to Uthar, but then I killed him, so I don't think the Sith have it anymore. Well, not technically. It's probably buried with the academy. And the third sword… the one that glows… I kept that one. Except… I don't know where it is."

Ajunta nodded sadly. "I didn't need my original sword anyway… it corrupts. I do not wish to fall again."

"Neither do I, Ajunta," Revan said, quietly. "So, I take you'll be sticking around."

"Indeed."

"Well, I think maybe I should fill you in on the rest of what's been going on, then…"

And with that, Revan launched into storytelling mode.

* * *

Daniel returned the next day bearing a datapad and looking worn.

"Telos. They came in when SG-13 tried to come back from Telos. I get the feeling they never made it back," Daniel said.

"Telos?" Revan said, raising an eyebrow. "But you went there a couple of years ago!"

"I know, but we only went to the polar regions, and it was a rescue mission. We weren't there to explore and investigate the Force thefts that were occurring."

"Point. So. SG-13? Want me to find them?"

"If they're not dead."

"And if they are?"

"…Find them anyway."

Revan giggled. "You must be really tired. Go home, I'll take care of this."

"Thanks," Daniel muttered, dialling back to Earth.


	3. Telos

_**Powerlust IV: Patterns Out of Chaos  
**__**Chapter 3: Telos**_

"How could the Dark Jedi have gotten through the Iris undetected?"

"Daniel said that when SG-13 dialled back, no-one came through," Malak said. "I'd wager they were stealthed."

"That was a technique I used to teach," Revan said, nervously.

"What? I didn't hear about it!" Malak exclaimed. "I was your apprentice!"

"I know that, Malak, but you weren't one of my Sith Assassins. They were the ones I taught to stealth with the Force."

"How come I didn't know about this?" Malak asked, pouting slightly.

"Because I thought you would screw up the plan. Which you wound up doing anyway."

Malak frowned deeply, but didn't say anything more on the subject.

As the exited the Stargate, they instantly saw SG-13 lying on the ground nearby.

"Oh no…" Revan muttered. "Daniel was right…" She knelt over one of them, wrinkling her nose at the stench of decay around them. "They're already dead," she muttered. She searched the corpses for a GDO, finding none.

Ajunta knelt over another, closing his eyes. He opened them again.

"There is an imprint here, of Dark Jedi and bounty hunters."

"Eugh," Anakin said. "Looks like someone used Force Crush on one of them. Their bones are in pieces."

"Anyone find a GDO?" Revan asked. The others shook their heads. "Then they must've taken it and used it to get through the Iris."

"How would they know the code?" Ajunta asked dubiously.

"They found out from SG-13," Anakin said, gesturing at the corpses. "Then killed them."

"Then stealthed themselves and went through the Iris," Revan muttered. She wrote it all down on Daniel's notepad. "Come on. Let's head back."

* * *

Daniel was waiting for them when they got back to the Jedi Academy at Yavin 4.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Yes. SG-13 are dead. The bounty hunters and Dark Jedi stole their GDO and IDC and used them to get through the Iris. After they killed them, of course."

Daniel nodded sadly. "I'd better tell Hammond. See you guys later. And thanks."

"Of course."

Daniel left. Revan bit her lip and turned to the others. "We still need to figure out why this happened, but that can wait… I suggest we rest up for a bit." The others nodded and split up. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, pulling her cloak over her arms.

_Eight Jedi Masters sat in the Council chamber on Coruscant. One was a woman with pure white hair, grey eyes, dressed in all white; This was Master Atris. Another, wearing a blue, woollen robe, was of the same species as Master Yoda; this was Master Vandar. Another was a pinkish Twi'lek male in blue robes; this was Master Zhar. A young woman with dull brown hair sat to Zhar's left; this was Master Vash. A man with longish brown hair, earrings, and a thick moustache sat to Vash's left; this was Master Zez Kai-Ell. To his left sat an aging man in reddish brown robes; this was Master Vrook. Next to him was an aging black man with green eyes; this was Master Dorak. Next to Dorak was a young man with dark blond hair and blue eyes; this was Master Kavar._

_All eight of these Masters had been alive during Revan's era, 4,000 years before Luke Skywalker had been born. The door to the council chamber opened, and an exhausted-looking young woman with brown hair and grey eyes entered, dragging with her a comatose Revan, dressed in her androgynous red and black robes and armour. The young woman, Bastila Shan, managed to make it to the centre of the room before she collapsed, panting._

_"Padawan Shan," Kavar said. "I take it that your mission did not… go as we planned."_

_"No, Master Kavar…" Bastila panted. "Malak… betrayed Revan. She is… in a coma. There was nothing else I could do but try to keep her alive."_

_"You have done well, Padawan," Vandar said. "You did all you could, given the circumstances. Now, the question remains… what is to be done with Revan?"_

_"There is not much we can do," Kavar said. "Under other circumstances we would've tried to convince her to return to the Light Side, but that is not what we can do. We'll have to try something else."_

_"What are you saying?" Atris asked._

_"I'm saying that something will need to be done that can change our chances in this war," Kavar said._

_"What is that 'something', though?" Vash asked._

_"…I truly hate to suggest this," Kavar said. "But… we will need to erase Revan's memory. Give her a new identity, a fresh start. A new chance."_

_"That is a Dark Side technique!" Vrook objected. "That sounds like something your former apprentice would do!"_

_"Malak would not try something like that now," Kavar said. "Revan would, perhaps, but not Malak. He is too bold."_

_"Master Kavar," Bastila said, "are you sure this is… wise? Her mind could be damaged, she might not even survive!"_

_"It is the only option we have," Kavar said, sadly. He stood up and knelt over Revan, removing her mask and revealing her pale, veined face. He sighed, continuing to remove the armour. Finally, Revan was only wearing her bare under-robes._

_"That armour is of the Dark Side," Atris said. "It should be destroyed."_

_"Agreed," Kavar said. "Bastila, would you please take her armour and have it destroyed?"_

_"Yes Master Kavar…" Bastila sighed, standing up and retrieving the armour and robes Kavar had removed. She folded them neatly and carried them out of the room, shutting the door behind her…_

Revan awoke, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy. She placed a hand on the reddish armour she was wearing now, which was molded to her figure. Her hand was shaking. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She glanced beside her. Revan usually found the weather too warm for blankets, so she didn't use any. If she was cold, she would wrap her cloak around herself for warmth.

Revan sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, rubbing her eyes and groaning. "That was odd…" She muttered. "That wasn't one of my memories…"


End file.
